One Word Pain
by FantasyRomanceGirl21
Summary: This story was adopted from Gothvampire01 Max is abused by her dad and still tries to protect her two younger sibilings and her mom.Max moves and meets Fang will he be her savior or will he be too late
1. PAIN, Is My Life

**Hey so I adopted this from Gothvampire01 the first 5 chapters are hers**

* * *

Max POV

I screamed in pain as my dad, Jeb, threw me against the wall. With my ribs and stomach already bruised, the pain was inberable.

"You worthless peice of shit! You're a disgrace for a daughter!" He bellowed in my face as I heard my mother, Valencia, and my younger siblings, Angel and Gazzy, whimper in the corner. I only do this for them. Just for them.

My name is Maximum Ride Batchedelar and this is my hell.

* * *

Angel POV

I watched as Max was kicked and smacked and fought the urge to scream her name. I could see her wince in pain but held in the agonizing screams that she kept locked inside of her. I know that she only does this for us. She protects us, my brother, me, and my mother. She loves us and doesn't want us to feel the pain that she endures every. Single. Night. I feel like this is all my fault and I know Gazzy feels the same. I love Max and do not want to see her die. If only we could run away from all of the hurt. All of this abuse. All of this pain. But in the end, I know, and so does my brother and sister, that there is no way out of this torture that we call life.


	2. Early Morning Abuse & Hell For Life

Max POV

It was the next morning and I was bruised and sore. My ribs ached and my eye was swelling from Jeb punching me in the face. When I looked in the mirror all I could see was an ugly face with dirty blonde hair. Nothing special. Nothing special at all.

We're supposed to be moving to Arizona. I like to think of the move as a life change. I don't want to go, but it gives me a chance to start over. These people don't know I have scars and bruises. By the time we get there my black eye will be gone and my ribs won't hurt as much. That's good, right?

"Max! Get your god damn ass down here you fucking bitch!" Jeb bellowed up the stairs. I sighed. How can he be this mad when it's so early in the day? I might as well just get it over with.

I walked down the steps to find my sister and brother crying and my mom holding her cheek. I glared at Jeb, the monster I call a father.

"What did you do to them!" I screamed in his face. Big mistake. I got a knee in my stomach and a blow to my already bruised eye.

"Don't talk to me that way you whore!" I held in a cry of pain as he hit my stomach. Again. And again. And again. I squeezed my eyes shut and tryed to just edure the pain. When he finally thought I was taught a lesson he stopped. I looked up from the ground and my other family members. Gazzy had his face buired in my mom's hair and Angel was staring at me with worried eyes. I knew it pained her to see me like this, but it was better me than her.

"You move an inch and I will kill your scrawny ass!" Jeb called over his shoulder as he walked out the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

I layed my head down. I was tired from the beating and I knew that there would be another one tonight. Dear God, Why do you do this to me and my family? What did I do wrong?

* * *

Angel POV

I didn't move a single step after Jeb had left the house. It was early and yet he had still beaten Max. I don't know how much longer I can handle seeing Max get hurt and abused. That is why I'm happy that we are moving. That way we can hopefully start over and make friends. No, we can never make friends. That was for sure. Friends were to complicated in our lives. The thing was... We could never get out of this hell that is my family's life.

* * *

**Btw: Max/Fang/Iggy- 18**

**Ella/Nudge/Gazzy- 15**

**Angel- 13**


	3. New Home & The New Girl

Ok, remember.

Max/Fang/Iggy- 18

Ella/Nudge/Gazzy- 15

Angel-13

Max POV

Moving Day. Jeb is at "work" while my mom packs our things. Then me, Gazzy, and Angel all take them out to the moving van. At least I didn't get beaten today and all of my bruises are finally healing. It's been a week sense the morning incident and Jeb has only given me a good punch or two every night. I guess he wants me to look presentable to our new neighbors. Oh, well. At least I'm almost healed.

"Max, why does Jeb hurt you all the time?" Angel asks as we pick up the last of the boxes. I froze in place, totally surprised by the question. My thirteen yr. old little Angel, asking me why are god damn father hurts me so fucking much.

"Um... I don't think you need to worry abou that. Ok, Ange?" She looks at me with a worried expression and then nods. I watch as my little sister takes the last box to the van. I sighed. I've been messing up so much lately. I don't even know what I did wrong to deserve this!

"Max, honey, did you get all the boxes loaded? You know how your dad wants to leave right when he gets home." My mom called from the kitchen. I grimaced at the word dad. Jeb didn't even know what that word means!

"Yes," was all I could reply before a single tear ran down my cheek.

We have arrived at our new house. And I gotta say, it is pretty nice. There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a basement, and a balcony.

Angel and I walked into the bedroom that we shared. It was pretty big and a perfect size for all of our stuff. Not that we have very many things anyways.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we could possible make friends here?" I looked at Angel. She seemed so small and fragile. I didn't want to lose her and I didn't want to die and leave her to grief either. I sighed and went to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and dug her face into my shoulder. I stroked her hair as she started to sob. I knew she did this often, even though she hid it well. If we even showed a teeney reason that we've been crying, Jeb beats us like there's no tomorrow. I let silent tears slide down my face, and fall onto her hair. I hated seeing her this way, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Max! Gazzy! Angel! Get your asses down here! The neighbors are coming over and I don't want you looking like filthy pigs!" Jeb shouted up the stairs.

"If only he would go and look in the mirror." I joked to Angel. I was rewarded with a bright smile and a small chuckle. I smiled back for the first time in what seemed like a long time.

"Don't worry. We will get through this... together." I said while taking Angel's hands and kissing her forehead. She looked up at me with a slight fear in her eyes. I gave a weak smile and turned around to get changed in "nicer" clothes. I just hope things don't go wrong, was all I thought while walking down the hall to the stairs.

Fang POV

"Do we really have to go and welcome the neighbors?" I whined to my mom. She gave me "the look" that usually meant to just deal with it.

"OMFG! I cannot wait to meet them! I heard that they have three kids and that they are all around our age group and that we could possible hang out with them and stuff! Wouldn't that be so much fun! I mean, come one. We could go to movies and hang out at school and go to dinner and sleepovers! I would love to have sleepovers! Maybe we could play Truth or Dare or how about Spin The Bottle? That would be so-" I slammed a hand over my chatterbox sister's mouth. She huffed and I smirked. Just then my other sister, Ella, came into the room.

"Did she ramble again? Like seriously, Nudge. What is up with you and rambling?" She questioned our adoptive sister while heading to the fridge. Nudge giggled. How in the hell should I know why?

"I can't help it. I just love to talk. I can't handle silence. It's just soooooooooooo boring. I have no clue how Fang can handle being so dark and quiet all the time. Ha, Emo Boy." I slammed my fists on the counter and glared at Nudge.

"I. Am. Not. Emo. Get it through your head, I am no emo person." I snarled while getting up from my chair just a little too fast. It fell over and clattered to the ground. Everything went silent as we wll stared at the fallen chair.

"Why don't we go over to the neighbor's house now, shall we?" My mother asked, probably trying to lighten the mood. We all just nodded and walked out the door. As we went the 5 ft. it took us to get to the other neighbor's door, I couldn't help but wonder what they would be like. Ella ringed the bell and immediately a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door. She smiled, but I could tell she was faking it.

"You must be our neighbors. Come in, come in. Make yourself at home." She said gesturing to the couchin the living room. I sat down rather slowly as I watched the mother making dinner and the father switching TV channels.

"My other daughter will be down soon, and my son is getting something from the basement." He told us as he leaned back into the couch, apparently comfortable with the football channel on and everyone else working. Just then a girl in ripped skinny jeans, black converse, black shirt, and a grey hoodie on with dirty blonde hair came down the stairs and into the room. She had her hands in her pockets and her hood on her head. I couldn't see her face, because she was looking at the floor.

"Walker family, I would like you to meet my oldest daughter, Max. Max, take off the hood." Mr. Batchedelar? informed us, his voice getting strict at the end. When she didn't he walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. I could see her flinch when he grabbed her arm. When he sat back down she took her hood off and looked up. Her eyes were glaring everywhere but at the people in the room.

"Why don't you introuduce yourself, Max?" Her father asked. I saw her glare at the wall just passed his head. Some reason, I had a feeling that after we left, something bad was going to happen.

"Hi, I'm so glad that you could come welcome us to your neighborhood." She smiled. I stared at that smile. Out of everything I have seen, nothing has seemed more beautiful then that girl, Max's, smile. It's to bad that I have an ex-girlfriend that won't get off my back. 


	4. Furious

Max POV

School starts soon and that's the time of year I hate most. The reason why: The beatings are more often.

Jeb always has us home at a certain time and even if we're a few seconds late, he beats all of us. I hate to see my family in pain so I make them go home early and I stay a little past time. You're probably wondering why I would be late on purpose instead of all of us being one time. Well, he hurts all of us if we're all on time too. With the beatings every night and my body bruised and scarred... The pain is too much.

"Max! Max! Max!" I heard a high pitched shriek from down stairs. I flew down the stairs to see Gazzy tied up and bruised, my mom crying in the corner, and Angel under Jeb. I was furious. Furious that Jeb won't stop hurting my family. Furious that I have nightmares every night because of Jeb. And just fuious that I was weak enough to deal with all of the pain.

I ran over to where Jeb was, I pulled him off and punched him in the jaw. He staggered back, clearly surprised. I went over and punched him in the stomach and then kicked him where the sun never shines. He was crippled over in pain when the door bell rang. My fist was raised, about to hit Jeb, when it all happened. Everything was frozen in place. Even the clock on the wall. I slowly got out of my fighting stance and went to the door. I opened it to find the dark haired kid standing there with his fist raised. I immediately flinched and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. When it never happened I opened my eyes and looked questioningly (A/N: Is that how you spell it?). He studied me closely and then opened his mouth to speak,

"I heard screaming. I was wondering if everything was alright?"

"Um... uh... Yes, everythings fine." I stuttered, hoping that he didn't hear my voice shaking. I must have failed because he stayed an extra few seconds before nodding and going back into his home. I closed the door and turned around to have a hand slap me in the face. I stood there stunned and turned my head slowly to see a very pissed of Jeb. My cheek was numb with pain but that didn't compare to what happened next. Let me spare you the details and just say that I fainted from blood loss. 


	5. Too Bad He Didn't Listen

Max POV

I woke up with a huge headache, and I could barely move without my brain sending pain signals through my body.

"Thank god! You're awake!" Angel nearly screamed in my face. That only increased the headache, and I did everything I could to shoot my death glare at her. She just shook her head and sighed.

"Max, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have called your name, then none of this would have ever happened." She nearly sobbed. I got up slowly and gave her a hug. I looked into her blue eyes and frowned sadly.

"Angel, don't ever say that! If you never called my name you would have been fucking raped!" I stated while shaking her shoulders, hoping to knock some sense into her.

"Max, you almost bled to death. If it wasn't for Mom you would be dead." Angel whispered. I sighed, now i've hurt Angel's feelings.

"I'm sorry. But, Angel... The next time you're in trouble do not, and I repeat, do not! Hesitate to scream my name. Ok?" She just gave a small nod and walked out of the room. I sighed.

Dear God, Why can't I do anything right?

Fang POV

When I heard the screams I knew something was wrong.

I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. I heard everything go quiet. I was about to knock again when Max opened the door. She stared at my hand for 1/4 of a second and flinched away, squeezing her eyes shut. I looked at her questionly as she opened her eyes again.

When I asked if everything was alright she stuttered and finally said yes. Before she closed the door, I saw her father standing behind her. My stomach tightened and I felt the urge to knock one more time. But... I didn't. 


	6. First Days & The Red Haired Wonder

Hey so this is the first chapter of my writing I hope you like it It'll be mostly max and Fang's POV since I'm not too great at Angel's yet Review please I'd love to hear how I'm doing

Disclaimer: Well I'm not James Patterson so no I dont believe I own /maximum Ride but I do own the plot from here on out :)

Max/Fang/Iggy- 18

Ella/Nudge/Gazzy- 15

Angel-13

Max POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and groand. Monday, the first day of school, yay. I dragged myself over to the closet to get changed. I picked out dark wash ripped skinny jeans,an off the shoulder, blood red, t-shirt with a bird on it, and black high-top converse.

I went into my bathroom to finish getting ready before walking downstairs quietly trying not to wake Jeb. Thankfully I made it downstairs without a noise and quickly made angel, Gazzy, and myself breakfast. Just then Angel came bounding into the room with a smile on her face

" Goodmorning max" she said happily, Angel was always a morning person, how I do not know, how anyone could want to get up this early in the morning was a mystery to me.

" Morning Angel, morning Gazzy" Gazzy who had just walked into the room simply nodded in response, he wasnt a morning person either. We ate quickly and made our way to the bus stop, Angel and Gazzy bickering the entire time.

* * *

Once we got there I noticed that the three kids from yesterday were ther and one other kid. The girl with mocha skin and dark ringlets was talking excitedly o the girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes. What were there names again, oh yah, Nudge and Ella. I looked over at Fang, and I felt my breathing catch, he was cute. With black hair that fell over into his face and mysterious obsedian eyes with specks of gold and silver. He was dressed in all black and was listeing to an ipod. I looked over to the boy I'd never seen before, he had short strawberry blond hair, and strinking pale blue eyes. The bus pulled up and I slowly trudged on. The start of senior year, joy.

* * *

The school was huge Angel and Gazzy had taken off and now I was stuck trying to find the office/

" Need any help" I whirled around to find the black haired boy Fang. He had a slight half smile on looking at me questionaly.

"Sure, where's the office" He started leading me down the hall" Come on I'll show you."

Once we reached the office I walked over to the desk and looked down at the secretary. She was young, just out of collage with bleach bond hair, and tons of make-up. She was chewing gum and typing with her blood red nails. I cleared my throat and she looked up, looking at me like I was someting she found on the bottom of her show.

"Can I help you?" Ahe asked with acid in her voice

" Yes I'm the new student, Maximum Ride" I said shortly, I mean god this was the womans job and she's acting like I've asked her to work overtime on a Holiday.

She turned her chair and printed out my schedual." Here you are, now get to class" She said, dismissing me with a wave of her hand. I walked out of the office and headed back over to Fang. He took my schedual and looked it over

**1st period-A.P English**

**2nd period-Health**

**3rd period-Calculus**

**4th period-Gym**

**5th period-History**

**6th period-Lunch**

**7th period-Biology**

**8th period-Art**

**9th period-Music**

wait a second I don't remember signing up for Music, _Angel, _I thought, of course she would sign me up she was constantly telling me I had a great voice, but frankly I didn't belive her, I thought I sounded like a dying cat

" Well we have all the same classes so I can show you around."

"That'd be awesome"

"FANGY!" I turned to see a red head running towards us. She was wearing a really low cut tank top that was too tight, a shor, short, skirt and heels. She had caked on her make-up especially around her cat-like green eyes. When she got over to us her eyes immediatly narrowed looking at me.

"Fangy, why didnt you call me back?" The Red Haired Wonder whinned pouting her lip in what I suppose was supposed to be sexy but made her look stupid.

"Lissa I told you for the last time, we're over I dont know how to make this anymore clear" Fang looked exasperated as if he'd done this a million times. Lissa pouted even more, but then narrowed her eyes at me

"Who's this bitch" she sneered at me looking at me with disgust.

"Honey, I think you're looking in a mirror, Who are you calling a bitch. You look like you just got off your hooker corner. Put some clothes on we dont need or want to see any of that."

Lissa shrieked but Fang and I were already walking down the hall.

* * *

The rest of the day went relativly normal. I had some classes with the blond haired kid from the bus stop who I'd learned was Iggy. All three of us had lunch together aswell as Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, And Ella. We also sat with some of their frineds, J.J(Jennifer Joy), Mike, and Tess.

It was good to finally be around people I could be comefortable with. Me and Fang seemed to click and it looked like we could become good friends. He was quiete and didn't usually talk in long sentences but we got along great.

Now I was on my way to my last class of the day-Chorus.

The teacher, Miss Carter, seemed pretty layed back and friendly. I noticed Lissa aling with her posse wer in this class, as was Iggy and everyone else. THe bell rang and Miss Carter settled the class down. I walked over to her and she smiled.

"Ah you must be Maximum my new student."

"It's just Max, and yes"

"Well Max will you please sing a song for the class, its something everyone does on their first day."

"Sure"

"Do you play any instruments?" She asked looking hopeful

"UM yea I play the guitar and the piano"

"Thats wonderful we'll have to see more about this later" I sighed and walked over the the stack of music, I looked through it and finally picked a piece.

**(Because Of You-Kelly Clarkson)**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**I lose my way**  
**And it's not too long before you point it out**  
**I cannot cry**  
**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
**I'm forced to fake**  
**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
**My heart can't possibly break**  
**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**I watched you die**  
**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**  
**I was so young**  
**You should have known better than to lean on me**  
**You never thought of anyone else**  
**You just saw your pain**  
**And now I cry in the middle of the night**  
**For the same damn thing**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I try my hardest just to forget everything**  
**Because of you**  
**I don't know how to let anyone else in**  
**Because of you**  
**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**Because of you**  
**Because of you**

I finished and surprisingly everyone applauded.

"Max that was wonderful you have a wonderful voice" Miss Carter gushed. I mumbled thanks and went back to my seat.

"Max you were great"Iggy exclaimed as soon as I sat down

"You did great" Whispered Fang. I smiled and the rest of the class blew by. The bell rang and everyone quickly left the classroom. I was slower to leave reculent to go home. Jeb would be there and that ment another beating, but if it ment that my mother, Angel, or Gazzy wouldnt get hurt I'd take it anyday. I'd give my life for thise guys.


	7. Personal Stalkers

**Heyy so here's the next chapter sorry it took so long last week was my last week of school and now I have Regents exams coming up so I've been crazy busy**

**Review and let me know what you think Thanks to Sinca and Trapped in Narnia for Reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Well im not and old Mr. James Patterson so no I dont believe I own Maximum Ride but I do own the plot :)**

Max/Fang/Iggy- 18

Ella/Nudge/Gazzy- 15

Angel-13

Max's POV

That night was hell. I had come home to find Jeb hitting my mom, I ran over to pull him off of her when he turned his fury on me. Suffice to say it wasn't pretty. I woke up on the living room floor. I looked around and found the room empty. I groaned as I tried to stand up and clutched my ribs. Lifting up my shirt I saw that my abdomn looked like a pen had exploded on it. Blacks, blues, and purples blooming in intricate patterns across my stomach. I headed into the bathroom to clean up before going to the kitchen. There was no sign of my mother but Angel was already there making herself breakfast.

"Morning Max, are you okay?" Angel looked over at her and although she had a smile on her face I could see the worry in her eyes. She was growing up much faster than she should have to.

"Of course Angel, everythings fine, I'm the invincable Maximum Ride." I smiled at her and she gigiled and started eating her breakfast. Gazzy came down and I handed him his breakfast. We quickly ate and headed out the door. Joy, another day in hell.

* * *

Everything was fine until 4th period. I had a few classs with Iggy aswell as Fang and we hung out and I'll admit it was nice having friends. It was kind of new to me before I never wanted friends, they would get to close, they might find out. But for some reason I felt like I could trust them, especially Fang,

I was on my was to gym when I was pushed into the lockers. All of a sudden a body was close to me, too close. I looked at the guy who dared invade my personal space. He had hazelish green eyes and sandy brown hair, he also looked built but cocky, a total jock.

"Hey baby, you look so lonely walking all by yourself, why dont you join me and have a good time." His rancid breath wafted over my face and I tried not to gag. The stench of alcohol was prominent and it brought back unwanted memories.

"You sexist pig," I snarled," I don' need some cocky drunk guiding me anywhere, and as for the _good time w_ith me? well lets just say its about the same as a snowball's chance in hell."

He growled and lent his face in forcing his lips on mine. I automatically tensed up before bringing my knee up quickly and powerfully right into a place where the sun doesn't shine. he cried out and doubled over and I shoved him off of me

"You'll regret that babe" he growled, I snorted and continued walking to the gym

* * *

Fang's POV

Lunch rolled around and I made my way over to our table. Everyone was already there and I took a seat next to ax and across from Nudge who was rambling on about something. How that girl can talk so much let alone in one breath is a mystery to me. _Max, _There was something different about her. When I was around her I didn't mind talking as much, I was opening up to her, and I'd only known her for a little over a day. It felt like I've known her for forever though. It was weird I felt a connection between us, I could tell we were going to be great friends. That's went the school perv, Sam, walked by winking at Max as he passed. Max made a noise of disgust and J.J gave her a knowing smile

"Looks like Sam has a new target. He's the head jock tries to get into every girls pants"

"Yea I've met him, he kissed me so I took away his ability to reproduce anytime soon" Max just shrugged and I smirked at the thought of Sam being put in his place but felt a twinge of concern, Sam better not lay another finger on her. If he tried to force himself on her again he would be in trouble.

"Well be careful once Sam has his sights set on something he does'nt give up, he hates loosing" Iggy warned looking concerned. Nudhe changed the subject and the atmosphere chnaged to a more pleasant one.

* * *

Art was fun as it was free draw. Fang, Iggy, J.J, and I sat at one of the back tables and I went to work. I was sketching a hawk flying by the sun and I was just finishing the details when the bell rang. I headed to the music room and took a seat. A few people went up to sing and a few were pretty good. Last up was Fang

**(Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls)**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Top down in the summer sun**  
**The day we met was like a hit and run**  
**And I still taste it on my tongue**  
**(Taste it on my tongue)**

**The sky was burning up like fireworks**  
**You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt**  
**But girl, in case you haven't heard**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, forever is over**  
**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**  
**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**  
**(Oh yeah!)**

**There's just one thing would make me say**  
**(Oh yeah!)**  
**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, but now it's over**  
**(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)**

**Hot sweat and blurry eyes**  
**We're spinning on a roller coaster ride**  
**The world stuck in black and white**  
**(Stuck in black and white)**

**You drove me crazy every time we touched**  
**Now I'm so broken that I can't get up**  
**Oh girl, you make me such a lush**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, forever is over**  
**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**  
**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**  
**(Oh yeah!)**

**There's just one thing would make me say**  
**(Oh yeah!)**  
**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, but now it's over**

**All the time I wasted on you**  
**All the bullshit you put me through**  
**I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had**  
**Didn't mean a thing to you**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, but now I'm sober**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, forever is over**  
**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**  
**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**  
**(Oh yeah!)**

**There's just one thing would make me say**  
**(Oh yeah!)**  
**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**  
**I love you forever, but now it's over**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na**  
**Now it's over**

He was amazing, his voice was beautiful.

"Wow Fang I had no Idea you could ding like that." I told him when he sat down. All he did was smirk in response, I rolled my eyes and the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and went to my locker.

* * *

As I was walking there I felt the hairs on the back on my neck stand up. I looked around and saw Sam starring at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine. I think I have my own personal stalker, and he might not be harmless.

* * *

**Well there's the chapter, I really wasn't sure about what song to pick for Fang but whatever and should there be a band? review and tell me**


End file.
